protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Vitor Ahagon
AltDelCtrl 02h01min de 17 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Sobre contribuições Parabéns pelas contribuições. Estão muito boas. Essa história de anticolonialismo é bem interessante. Saudações libertárias, Émile Henry 15h02min de 21 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Manual de Contra-História na Antimodernidade Olá Vitor, Esse manual tá ficando muito grande numa página só e daqui a pouco os computadores mais lentos vão ter dificuldade de carregá-lo. Por isso seria bom a gente dividir ele em capítulos e utilizar as predefinições para livro. Na página Ajuda:Formatação e estilo/Livro mostra o padrão utilizado em outros livros e textos muito extensos. Podemos adaptar com calma e utilizar uma página como índice. Tudo bem pra você? Qualquer coisa é só chamar. Saudações AltDelCtrl 12h26min de 3 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) :Dei uma mexida por lá. Me diga o que achou. Podemos mudar qualquer coisa. Abs AltDelCtrl 14h20min de 3 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Convite Tive uma idéia de botar algumas pessoas pra colaborarem nas páginas do Protopia, para que os escritos servissem de modelo pra que qualquer pessoa possa instalar sua comunidade, seriam orienteções básicas, e se você puder participar será bem vindo. Claro que qualquer adição será formidável, pensamentos seus, manifesto a comunidade precisa se articular.. ... O que acha? Kinshavo 04h26min de 7 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Manual de Contra-História na Antimodernidade 2 Não tem muito segredo em Wiki, os códigos são bem rápidos e simples de pegar. Qualquer dúvida é só escrever pra mim que te ajudo a pegar as manhas. O livro é realmente muito bom pra pensar em várias coisas. Quando der joga lá os outros capítulos que eu to bem curioso. Saudações, AltDelCtrl 15h22min de 11 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Sobre o Real Para Além da Verdade Muito bom. Me inspirou a escrever outro texto aprofundando essa questão que você trouxe do socialismo científico em detrimento do socialismo experimental que no jargão marxista foi chamado de utópico, vamos seguir dialogando. Acho que renderá bons frutos. Estou pensando agora também sobre inspiração e ação política, gostaria muito de saber o que você pensa disso. Saudações libertárias AltDelCtrl 23h41min de 10 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Citações Pessoalmente acho muito interessante trazer essas citações que se dão nas relações diretas e em momentos particulares e que não estão em livros empoeirados em alguma prateleira em algum lugar. Se as citações dialogam com o que estamos pensando, não vejo nenhuma razão para não trazê-las. Ah, e se for possível não esquece de convidar seus amigos para compartilhar suas idéias também aqui. Saudações AltDelCtrl 04h29min de 13 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Ref: Salvador To tentando baixar esse filme faz um tempão e não consigo!! Valeu pela postagem!! AltDelCtrl 20h42min de 24 de janeiro de 2010 (UTC) :Olá Vitor, como vão as coisas? Já adicionei o link do cine anarquia na parte de videotecas virtuais e já comecei a baixar dois dos que você postou aqui. Se encontrar o torrent de Louise Michel, a rebelde, não deixa de me repassar, estou tentando achar esse filme a meses. Saludos libres! AltDelCtrl 14h57min de 1 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Mandu! Fiquei intrigado com a página do mandu... Você a criou certo? Tem mais informações? :::Fica a vontade, tudo a seu tempo... abs Kinshavo 23h28min de 8 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) AltDelCtrl 18h49min de 1 de junho de 2010 (UTC)